This project responds to the R-21 Program Announcement and proposes to develop a multi-component program designed to help families cope when a mother is in treatment for depression. We will use evidence-based programs for families and youth 8-17 years old, with the expectation that the family intervention can reduce the high risk of psychopathology among children of depressed mothers. The program development will be based in clinical sites and we will work with the original program developers/experts, as well as experienced clinicians in the three clinical sites in the greater Baltimore area, and the regional consumer organization for people with depression, [unreadable] DRADA. This three-year formative research and program development project involves three phases and participation of all stakeholders. In Phase 1, at least 15 mental health providers in the clinical sites will be intensively interviewed to understand their involvement in the family issues of their clients and how best to address their interests and engage them in offering a family program to their clients. Phase 2 will make use of this rich information, and our concurrent qualitative research with depressed mothers and their families, to develop a program that is feasible to both clinicians and families. We will adapt the evidence-based programs developed by Drs. Beardslee (family education and communication), Sandler (parenting and child coping) and Henggeler (family systems engagement) for families and children. Each component will be delivered to a very small number of families and revised, as needed. In Phase 3, the entire intervention will be delivered to at least 10 families. The key outcomes of this project are the feasibility of incorporating this program as an adjunct to clinical services and the acceptability of the program to mothers and families. With the assistance of our key clinical collaborators, we will estimate feasibility based on the extent to which providers refer to the program. Program acceptability will be estimated once a mother makes contact with us. We also measure proximal outcomes of families and youth, although the small sample size precludes tests of statistical significance. Final products include a full program manual and materials, training materials for program leaders, and a pilot-tested comprehensive assessment battery that can be used in a planned R01 clinical trial of this program. [unreadable] [unreadable]